Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)
Davidchannel's Movie Spoof of Walt Disney's 2001 animated film Atlantis: The Lost Empire. Cast: * Milo James Thatch - Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Milo James Thatch (Young) - Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Princess Kida - Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Princess Kida (Young) - Annie (Little Einsteins) * Commander Rourke - Clayton (Tarzan) * Moliere - Gobber the Belch (How to Train Your Dragon) * Vinny - Gru (Despicable Me) * Dr. Sweet - Maui (Moana) * Audrey - Kayley (Quest For Camelot) * Cookie - Professor Archimides Q. Porter (Tarzan) * Mrs. Packard - Lucille Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) * Helga - Carmen Sandiago * King of Atlantis - King Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Preston Whitmore - Ford Pines (Gravity Falls) * George Harcourt - Woody (Toy Story) * Queen of Atlantis - Queen Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Thaddeus Thatch (Milo's Grandfather) - Mauirce (Beauty and the Beast) * Milo's Cat - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Leviathan - Ramarak (Kong: Skull Island) * Atlantean on Hammerhead Shark in the beginning - Lea (Kingdom Hearts II) * Atlanteans on Flying Animals in the beginning - Smokejumpers (Planes: Fire & Rescue) * Atlantean talking through the speaker tube - Gohan (Dragon Ball) * Atlantean Ringing the Bell - People of Thebes (Hercules; 1997) * Atlanteans Running Around - Various Peoples from "Lego City Undercover" * Atlantean telling Kida and her family - Thor (Thor; 2011) * Atlanteans Running to a force-field - Various Peoples from "The Lego Movie" * People walking outside the Museum - The Citizens of Whoville (How the Grinch Stole Christmas; 2000) * People in Museum - Various Teens from the hallway * Goldfish - Dennis (Stanley) * 4 Men with Harcourt - Gan Gogh, Norman, Woodruff and Chuck (Pokémon) * Heinz - King (The Nut Job) * Whitmore's Butler - Sir Topham Hatt (Thomas & Friends) * Whitmore's Fish Tank - Ebenezer Von Clutch (Crash Tag Team Racing) * Men in photo of the crew - Greg Universe (Steven Universe) * Welder - Warren Buffett (Secret Millionaires Club) * Soldiers going to the Launch Bay - Armoured Chess Pieces (Alice in Wonderland; 2010) * Men closing the doors tight - Mario (Super Mario World; TV Series) * Men starting Submarine - Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone; 1963) * Soldiers in Submarine - King Henry's Army (Maleficent; 2014) * Fish looking at the Submarine - Ponyo (Ponyo; 2009) * Man next to Audrey - Martin Mystery * Fish that Milo's Cat Tries to eat - Alicia the Snail (The Animal Show) * Men in illustration - Professor MacKrill (Help! I'm A Fish) * Men telling Rourke to look - Mack McCro (The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) * Man and Women hearing the Leviathan's Sound - Hugh and Lila Test (Johnny Test) * Men holding on to the walls - Clone Troopers (Star Wars II: Attack of the Clones) * Men in the Attach of the Leviathan - Dominic Torretto (The Fast and the Furious) * Men getting in and starting thier own submarines - The Archdeacon (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996) * Men ruing from flood - Zander (Dinosaur King) * Men Holding Steering Wheels - Lord Cucuface (Madeline) * Men firing Torpedoes - Robert Brewster (Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines) * Men getting Zapped - Teen Harry Potter (Harry Potter series) * Men taking out of the door - Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion) * Man and Woman running downstairs - Hans and Clara (The Nutcracker Prince) * Man telling what Helga says - Kai Hiwatari (Beyblade) * People looking at explosion of a submarine - JD (Thomas Edison's Secret Lab) * Men saying "Look Out!" - Fear (Inside Out) * Men in Sailor Suits of Blue - Kratos (God of War) * Masked Soldiers (Rourke's Soldiers) - Stormtroopers (Star Wars Rebels) * Men in Green and Blue Suits - Numbuh 1 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Man in Jacket next to Audrey and Sweet - Jay (Class of the Titans) * Green Monster in Wrong Door - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Masked Atlanteans - Black Guards (Tron: Legacy) * Soldiers in Trucks - Hero Teams (The Super Hero Squad Show) * Sweet's Parents - Garrett and Kayley (Quest For Camelot) * Baby Sweet - Baby Wreck-It Ralph (OC) * Fireflies - Spiders (Eight Legged Freaks) * Soldier putting out Fire - Yondu Udonta (Guardians of The Galaxy) * Man in Explosion - Loki (Son of the Mask) * Another Man in Explosion - Colonel Muska (Castle in the Sky) * Pterodactyl-like Creatures - Jorgen Svenson and Sven Jorgenson (Hercules; TV Series) * Atlantis's City - Universal's Islands of Adventure * King Guards - Mervikings (The Little Mermaid; TV Series) * Green Pterodactyl-like Creatures - Steve Claus (Arthur Christmas) * Atlanteans Fishing - Jedi Temple Guards (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) * Lobster-like Creature - Snappy the Hermit Crab (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) * Atlanteans in the Markets - Cosmic Explorers (Miles from Tomorrowland) * Troodon like Creatures - Quadlings (Oz the Great and Powerful) * Atlantean Kids - Walter Nelson Jr. and Tina Nelson (Minions) * Kid's Parents - Walter Nelson and Madge Nelson (Minions) * Striped Purple Creature - Fiver (Watership Down) * Atlanteans at Feast - Royal Guards (The Swan Princess) * Shrimp-like Creatures - Cragger (Legends of Chima) * People in Stone Prophecy - Olympian Gods (Hercules; 1997) * The Robots of Rock - Autobots (Transformers: Animated) * King of the Past - Lords of Illumination (Wander Over Yonder) * The Vikings of Prophecy - Winter Guard (Avengers Assemble) * Atlanteans seeing Kida go away - The Dragon Council (American Dragon: Jake Long) * People with their crystal dying - Dora Milaje (Black Panther) * Atlanteans see fish crashed - Ewoks (Star Wars VI: Return of the Jedi) * Atlanteans holding spear like weapons - Web-Warriors (Ultimate Spider-Man) * Atlanteans going into their vehicles - Rebel Pilots (Star Wars IV: A New Hope) * Atlanteans waving good-bye to the vehicles - Gungans (Star Wars: The Phantom Menace) * Atlantean with bow - Lord Macintosh (Brave) * Atlanteans seeing Kida back - Waziri Tribe (The Legend of Tarzan) * Atlantean giving Milo a spear - Ranjan's Father (The Jungle Book 2) * Atlanteans seeing Robots of Stone - Manhattan Clan (Gargoyles) * Atlanteans putting things in Narwhal like vehicle - Brethren Court (Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End) * Flies Buzzing around Moliere - Mome Raths (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) * The Photographer Atlantean - Kirk Kirkendall (Hoodwinked) * Atlanteans seeing The King's Grave - Heroes of Mandalore (Star Wars Rebels) * Atlanteans flying around in the end - Dinosaurs (Dinosaur; 2000) Category:Davidchannel Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Movie Spoofs